


Dougie's Sick

by WriterOfFanFics



Series: Festive Fics 2016 (McBusted) [12]
Category: McBusted (Band), McFly
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Really Proud of this one, References To FRIENDS, sick, sick!Dougie, vapor rub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfFanFics/pseuds/WriterOfFanFics
Summary: Dougie is sick, Harry takes care of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really proud of this fic and I haven't been this excited about something I wrote in about two weeks. I hope you guys like this one as much as I do.   
> Thank you for your comments and kudos. They make my day :)

"Now she's gone, I'm sleeping with the ligh- ACHOO!" That was the 6th time Dougie had sneezed during this rehearsal.

"Dougs, are you okay?" Matt asked, the worry in his tone was making him sound suspiciously like Tom.

"I said before I'm fine'd." Dougie sniffled.

"When you put a "D" on the end of fine, you aren't _fine_." James said, quoting Ross.

"This is why we're friends." Tom beamed at James.

"That's the only reason?" James gave a mock hurt expression before Tom had the chance to say anything, Dougie started a coughing fit.

"Seriously, Doug, you should go home and get some rest." Danny told him sternly. "It's going to do any of us any good if you get all of us sick."

"Come on, Dougs, I'll take you back to ours." Harry said getting up from his drum kit and putting an arm around Dougie's shoulder.

 _Ours._ Dougie loved when Harry referred to their home as "ours", it reminded him of how much he loved Harry, how much he shared with Harry. He'd go anywhere if Harry called it theirs. Dougie nodded and let Harry lead him out to the car.

Harry had helped Dougie to the couch, saying how sitting upright would help him breathe better. Harry got a blanket and some tissues from upstairs and gave them to Dougie, giving him a quick kiss on the temple. 

"Do you need anything before I go?" Harry asked, massaging the back of Dougie's head. "Think you're going to be sick?"

"No, I don't think so." Dougie purred as he leant into Harry's touch. "Where are you going?"

"I have to pack up your bass and run to the chemist, we're out of flu medicine. I'll be back as soon as I can." Harry kissed Dougie's forehead, not caring about any germs he might have, just wanting to comfort his boyfriend.

"All right. Don't hurry. I'll be fine'd." Dougie smiled weakly. "Can you hand me the remote before you go? I want to watch Planet Earth." Harry grabbed the remote from the shelf by the television and passed it to Dougie. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Harry smiled at Dougie, looking so small curled in a blanket, being soothed by the calming voice of Sir David Attenborough.

Harry really hated it when Dougie was sick. It threw him into a panic and he didn't like panicking. Especially when he knew it was pointless to panic, Dougie would get better in his own time. That didn't stop Harry from buying anything he could think of that would help and practically throwing his basket at the check-out counter. 

"How are you feeling, love?" Harry asked when he got home from the chemist, stopping to feel Dougie's forehead. "You're burning up."

"I'm all stuffed up, 'arry." Dougie sounded wheezy, it made Harry's heart ache that he couldn't help his boyfriend. 

"I got you some vapour rub and cough drops." Harry grabbed them out of the bag. "Matt packed up your bass, by the way, so no worries there."

"Thank you so much." Dougie smiled. "I don't know what I did to deserve you.""You just existed, that's all." Harry ran his hand through Dougie's hair. "Here, have a cough drop." Harry handed him a cough drop before going to the kitchen to put the stuff away. Harry came back with a glass of water. "Drink up." After Dougie drank about half of the water, Harry gave him a kiss on the lips, only to be pushed away by Dougie.

"No, I'll get you sick." Dougie said with regret in his voice.

"I don't care, I'll take more vitamins or something. I just want to kiss you." Harry leant back in, kissing with more passion, biting Dougie's bottom lip.

"Mmm, will you put some vapour rub on my chest." Dougie looked at Harry with pleading eyes, holding up the jar.

"Of course." Harry straddled Dougie's hips to get better access to his chest, Dougie had whipped off his shirt in a way that would normally be incredibly sexy to Harry but right now he only cared about getting Dougie better. As he started to rub in the medicine he could feel Dougie start to relax.

"Oh, that's good. Mmm." Dougie started to let out little breathy moans that Harry had a hard time ignoring. "Mmm, wow. Oh, God." Dougie grinned and moved his hips slightly, causing a hitch in Harry's breathing.

"Dougie." Harry said, almost warningly. "I don't think _that_ is such a good idea."

"Why not? It'll make me feel better." Dougie moved his hips again, letting out a low moan.

"I don't think it's wise for someone who is sick to exert energy by having sex." Harry crossed his arms over his chest.

"Please?" Dougie bit his lip and looked at Harry with eyes that he knew Harry had a hard time resisting. "Take me upstairs, lay me down on that big, cushy bed, have your way with me." Dougie had been trailing his fingers up Harry's arms as he spoke, letting his voice get lower and lower. "Please." He whispered right by Harry's ear, knowing that he got what he wanted when Harry kissed him, letting his hands tangle in his hair. He pulled back quicker than usual, taking Dougie's stuffed nose into account.

Harry had gently dragged him into their bedroom, being extra careful with Dougie. He pushed him down on the bed, piling pillows up behind Dougie's back, before moving his hands down to undo Dougie's jeans.

"You should've changed to sweats once you got home. Would have been more comfortable." Harry kissed Dougie's thigh after taking off Dougie's boxers.

"Stop nagging. I'm naked now. You should be too." Dougie whined, pulling at Harry's shirt.

"All right, all right. I've got it." Harry jumped off the bed to strip his clothes and grab the bottle of lube from the side drawer. He returned to his position over Dougie with a kiss.

"Get on with it." Dougie mumbled. "I'm tired." That made Harry stop everything.

"Do you want to stop?" He asked with his voice full of worry.

"Fuck no. Just hurry up." Dougie glared daggers at Harry. Harry laughed and kissed Dougie's stomach, opening the cap and coating his fingers in lube. He tenderly prepared Dougie, making sure to be extra careful. He waited until Dougie was moaning loudly and sweating from more than the fever before adding more lube to his cock.

"Ready?" Harry breathed against Dougie's lips.

"The fact that you are wasting time asking that question shows- Ah. Oh, God. A little warning." Dougie moaned as Harry inched in.

"Calm down. It’s not like I slammed into you." Harry started to move, slowly at first but as Dougie's moans grew louder, his movements picked up pace. Soon the only sound in the room were their harsh breathing and moans, Harry's worries soon gave away to his desire and he held nothing back.

"I'm so close, Haz." Dougie tried to steady his breath, wanting this to last longer. "Ahh, Harry!" Dougie screamed as he came. Seeing Dougie collapse into ecstasy, caused Harry's orgasm. 

"Wow." Harry was blissed out, he looked over at Dougie, who had already fallen asleep by the time Harry got his voice back. "You're going to regret being all sticky when you wake up." Harry smiled, pulling the blanket around them and kissing the top of Dougie's head. "I love you."


End file.
